vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptunemon
Summary Neptunemon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Neptune/Poseidon, the Roman/Greek god of the sea. One of the "Olympos XII", it is a Digimon god of the sea which governs all Aquatic Digimon. The Scalemail which covers Neptunemon's body is made of "Chrome Digizoid" converted into the "Blue Digizoid" which excels in agility, so it is capable of moving at terrifying speeds in the sea. It constructed a castle to reside within, the "Abyss Sanctuary", at the far depths of the sea, so that only those who can withstand the water pressure of the extreme depths may enter. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Neptunemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Vaccine-Attribute God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Expert Spearman, Commands all of the lesser Aquatic Digimon in the Sea, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Olympos XII. Can clash with the Royal Knights, several of whom have the power to destroy the entire Digital World) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling to the Royal Knights Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Can fight evenly with members of the Royal Knights) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Stamina: Extremely High (Can contend with members of the Royal Knights for extended periods of time, is constantly defending his position as a member of the Olympos XII from would be upstarts) Range: Extended melee range with his spear, Planetary with Water Manipulation and Projectiles (Has dominion over every major body of water) Standard Equipment: His sentient spear, King's Bite Intelligence: Neptunemon is an extremely skilled combatant on par with any of the Royal Knights, having clashed with them during the events of Digimon Crusader and is constantly refining and strengthening his abilities by defeating the many challengers to his position as a member of the Olympos XII. True to his name and title, Neptune specializes in aquatic combat, darting through deep ocean water to evade attacks and strike while his opponent is encumbered by water resistance. He has complete dominion over the sea and his inhabitants and is respected enough to have them come to his aid at any given time. Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident at times, less agile on land Notable Attacks/Techniques * Wave Penetrate: Neptunemon tosses King's Bite at his opponent, with the spear converting itself into a torpedo to seek the target and run them through. * Waves of Depth: Neptunemon raises the seas to engulf his foes in the bitter draught of the ocean, drowning and crushing them with the weight and pressure. * Bloody Wave: Envelops the opponent in a tsunami and drains their life force while healing himself. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Olympos XII Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fish Category:Gods Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Spear Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Guardians Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users